A memory controller interfaces between the computer system and a memory storage array to manage Input/Output (I/O) operations with respect to the memory storage array. The memory controller may map a logical-to-physical address when determining an address in the memory device at which to write the data and map a physical-to-logical address when returning data for a requested logical address.